


Absence (Makes the Heart Grow Fonder)

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Eszett, Gen, Nostalgia, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Absence (Makes the Heart Grow Fonder)

"Well, well. Haven't seen _you_ for a while."

Yohji stared deeper into his glass of whisky. "I've been in Germany, killing your friends."

"Hey," Schuldig said. "Saves me the trouble." He sat on the next stool and signalled the bartender. "Anyone I fucked?"

"Michelle?" Yohji said.

Schuldig looked at him, like he was rifling through his memories. "Oh, yeah. I see you had her too. Eszett scientists," he scoffed. "Think they're so great but they're all lousy lays."

"Maybe the trouble is you, not them, asshole," Yohji said, and left.

Schuldig grinned. He'd forgotten how much he liked that guy.


End file.
